


Road to Happiness

by TheLastTypewriter



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastTypewriter/pseuds/TheLastTypewriter
Summary: Mary Jane contemplates on her life and remembers how she got to this point.
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Mary Jane Watson (past)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Road to Happiness

Mary Jane watches as her coffee maker drips its warm, rich aroma content into the glass pot. She stifles a yawn as she grabs the pot and pours some of the coffee into her mug. _‘Another disaster,’_ Mary Jane thinks to herself before taking a sip of her coffee.

  
Mary Jane Watson has not had the best of luck since returning to the dating scene since her divorce a little over one year; in fact, it could be the worst luck anyone could have when it came to dating.

  
The first man she dated after her divorce was a banker who had this obsessiveness about cleanliness. He would wash his hands with a small bottle of sanitizer every ten minutes. The next guy was his complete opposite; a city mechanic who took her to some bar with peanut shells on the floor and greasy food. He would talk with his mouth full and burp out loud. The third man had a foot fetish, the fourth had an anger issue and the fifth was at least 15 years older than her and probably was not looking to have children.

  
She had her friends to ‘Thank’ for introducing her to them. They mean well and they want to see her happy but their taste in men is questionable; one friend had suggested she try dating someone younger to make her ex-husband jealous but Mary Jane was against the idea. She did not get divorced just to become a cougar; she wants a family. A family she thought her ex would be giving her but instead he ended up breaking her heart when he agreed to the divorce and signed the papers.

  
Now Mary Jane walks the road to find someone who can make her happy and share the same thing she wants but as evidence from the last dates she had, it was not going to be an easy walk.

  
It was not like this when Mary Jane was in high school and then in college. She does not mean to brag, but she had guys throwing themselves at her, constantly asking her out. Mary Jane did go out on a few dates, nothing serious as she was focused on her studies. Besides, for all their wanting to go out with her Mary Jane she knew they were just trying to get her into bed with them.

  
Some awful rumor of her being easy started back in high school and it carried into college. She has no idea who started it but she was sure as Hell not going to prove it right. That was the reason she concentrated on school; if any guy thought she was an easy lay then they were greatly mistaken. Mary Jane wanted something meaningful, someone who was going to be there and not just for the fun. She wanted a relationship.

  
Then she met him, Peter Parker.

  
At first Mary Jane thought Peter was going to be like the rest of the guys she dated; plain, talk too much about one subject and was just interesting in sex.

  
She was completely wrong; Peter had so many interests like photography and science. He was always the one to suggest places for the dates and would listen to her. Peter Parker was a gentleman. There were times when he would show up late or even miss a few of their dates; Peter would always say he got held up at work or that the traffic was backed up for hours and she gave him the benefit of the doubt but Mary Jane felt he was hiding something from her, something that made him late not just to their dates but apparently to his work, classes and even to his own aunt’s birthday. She needed to know what his secret was.

  
When Mary Jane learned what it was, that Peter Parker, the guy she had been dating for the past ten months, is in fact Spider-Man…it was too impossible to believe. Out of all the guys she had dated, Mary Jane is involved with a superhero.

  
She did not know what to do with this new information but from the look on Peter’s face when she did learn the truth made him think she was going to tell everyone. Mary Jane put his fear to rest when she said she will not tell anyone. He thanked her but deep-down Mary Jane still could not get over the fact her boyfriend is Spider-Man.

  
She had so much to think about; how this new information could affect her, how it could affect their relationship, can they continue to have a relationship and pretend they were a normal couple.

  
Mary Jane did consider taking a break from their relationship, even end it on friendly terms but she did not. She knew how the Daily Bugle portrayed Spider-Man, as some masked menace who causes more trouble than he stopped and it made some people think it was true. Mary Jane was the only one who knew the truth, she saw the man behind the mask and all he was putting himself through to save everyone despite what they thought about him. It has left him at times exhausted physically and mentally.

  
Peter Parker is the most brave and unselfish man she has ever known and she has fallen in love with him.

  
They stayed together for the next couple of years and after college they decided to get married; Peter even suggested to have a mixed faith wedding to show Mary Jane he cared about her Jewish faith.

  
Married life was difficult at first, yet Mary Jane and Peter were determined to make it work. More years passed on and things seemed to finally be reaching a breaking point between the Parkers; they could feel their marriage becoming testy, Peter had made some very bad money investments which left them nearly broke; T.G.I Spideys, what was he thinking?

  
But the thing that drove them apart was the idea of children. Mary Jane had her heart set on having children, to be a mother but Peter seemed terrified at the idea. He would say there was plenty of time to have children and then would not talk about it. She knew it was that fear he had that if his enemies learned who he really was then she and any children they had would be targeted.

  
Mary Jane did her best to convince Peter, to ease his worries but no matter what she said he would always avoid the subject. She is not a young woman anymore and she wanted to be a mother while she could. Their marriage has gone through so much that they knew it was not going to survive this. Mary Jane was the first to suggest a divorce, she did not want to but she needed to make a new start. She hoped Peter would not agree to it, to give them another chance and to really have a talk about what they want in their marriage but some part of her knew what was going to happen even they she denied.

  
They both signed the divorce papers and within the next days, Peter moved out and Mary Jane is alone.

  
She finishes her coffee and sets her mug in the sink. Mary Jane takes out her cellphone from her back pocket and checks her messages, she looks at her contacts and scrolls down to Peter’s cell number. Why did she still have it? Did she planned to call him? Why would she? Many other people told her to delete his number but she could not do it. Was this holding her back? Why she could not be happy? The last piece of Peter in her life.

  
Maybe she should call…or hit delete.

  
What Mary Jane needs right now is someone to save her from all of this, someone who can love her and she can return his love.

  
Just as she was about to hit the screen, her doorbell rings. Mary Jane sets her phone down on the countertop and goes to answer the door. When she opens the door, she is greeted with the last person she thought she would see; her ex-husband, clean shaven, in some clean clothes and holding flowers in his hand, a smile on his face.

  
“Peter…?”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this story, this is something that came to me over the past few weeks and I finally got it on here for all to read.
> 
> I did make my own interpretations such as the scene in the movie where Peter B. Parker breaks the glass like they do at Jewish weddings. in my mind its MJ that is Jewish especially since the writers did plan to have her be Jewish and that Peter converted for her but as you read I decided to make them have a mixed faith wedding.
> 
> I also left the part where she was about to touch the cellphone screen up in the air so you can wonder if she was about to call Peter or delete his number.
> 
> I plan to make a follow-up to this story so I hope you continue to read my stories.


End file.
